paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save a Nightmare
Here is part 6 of the Fandom Extravaganza! Enjoy it! Summary Ryder has been having some pretty bad dreams, so bad that he is afraid that they are coming to life! So the pups journey into his dreams in order to figure out what is going on! They later find out that Richard Watterson some how got trapped in there as well, and the fact that Bad Bird is somehow behind this! Luckily the pups happen to meet up with the Samurai Pizza Cats, and have agreed to stop Bad Bird in this nightmarish prison! Characters *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *The Hinako Triplets *Alex Porter *Ace Sorensen *Cali *Rio *Celyn *Richard Watterson (Guest star) *Samurai Pizza Cats (Guest stars) *Bad Bird (Guest star) *Ninja Crows (Guest stars) * Rambamboo (Guest star) * Seymour "The Big" Cheese * Jerry Attic * Captain Crossbones (First appearance) * Ranger's Soldiers Army of Nightmares *Mangle *Shield Shredder *Eye Five *Xenamorph *Killer Klowns *Kapu Kapu *Eggplant Wizard *Wiggler *Clown Nurses *Count Orlok *Foxy 1.0 *The Poe Sisters *Marx Soul * Bonnie 1.0 *Fire Viper *Golden Freddy *Mother Centipeedle *Bad Juju *Red Arremer *King Boo *Drawica *The Puppet *Wargoyle *Bark Demon *Dreamcatcher *Goombas *Tae Kwon Crow *Kuchisake-Onna *Carnatourus *Mirror Tessa (First appearance) * Floor Masters * Lard Lad * Shadow Kirby * Big Blooper Transcript (Title card with Zuma and some Ninja Crows on it) Zuma: Pups Save a Nightmawe! (The episode starts in a nice calm day in Adventure Bay) Ace: (Riding her plane) Coming through! (Speeds past a Ninja Crow) (Well, almost calm....) Ninja Crow: Sky Hog!! Ace: Aw man, I am just SO glad I'm a member now, right Logan? Logan: (Freaked out) YEA! Very much! Can you slow down though?! I get air sick!! Ace: Well, I gotta test out my new plane that Ryder made me! Let's see if this thing can go mach 5! Logan: Let's not!! Ace: Don't be a chicken! (Speeds up) Logan: WHOA!!!! (Hangs on to the back of the seat) FOR THE LOVE OF A CLOCKWORK ORANGE, STOP THIS CRAZY THING!!!! Ace: (Notices an air cop) Ah shoot, I'm gonna have to pull over. (She stops the plane, with Logan releasing his grip from the seat) Ace: Sorry about that officer, I was just testing out my new plane! Rambamboo: Well, it's okay, you just left your blinker on. Ace: Oh right, sorry Miss... Um... Rambamboo: My real name is Ramona, but I go by the name Rambamboo. Ace: Right, sorry Ramona. Rambamboo: (Yelling) NEVER CALL ME THAT NAME!!!! Ace: Alright, sheesh, anger issues much? (Flies off) Yeesh, what a tool. (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) Marshall: I got it! I got it! (Trips over a rock) Oof! I'm okay! (Chase returns the Frisbee back to Ryder, who looks sleepy) Ryder: (Sleepy) Good job Chase, *Yawn* Good pups... ZZZZZ.... Rocky: Ryder? Are you okay?? (Ryder is still sleeping) Monty: I don't think he can hear you... Maybe this will help! (Pulls out Chase's megaphone) Time for the most annoying sound in the world! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Ryder: GAH!! I'm up! I'm up! *Pant pant* Ready to take on the next fighter coach! Skye: Ryder, are you okay? Ryder: I'm fine guys, I just haven't been getting any sleep! Zuma: Why awen't you getting any sleep Wyder? Ryder: I keep getting nightmares... Rubble: Nightmares?? What about? Ryder: It's about a crow trying to use an army of monsters to try and hurt me. I don't even know what it's about.. (Meanwhile, on the rooftops of Adventure Bay...) Seymour: Hahahahaha!! That'll show them for making us become short and small cameos! Now with this plot we won't let those producers try and make me do a small explosion! This army of nightmares idea is a great plan! Jerry: Do you think that the Samurai Pizza Cats will try and stop us from doing this? Seymour: Oh come on! They wouldn't be brave enough to try and stop us! When Ryder falls asleep once more, we'll have Bad Bird scare the socks off of him! Hahahahaha!! (A camera flash is heard) Seymour: Did you hear something Jerry? Jerry: Hm... you're right! Sounded like a camera... Ah well... (Little did they know that Farmer Yumi had gotten a pic of what Seymour and Jerry were planning) Farmer Yumi: Nice try you fragile fox, but I won't let you get away with this! (Ninja jumps back to the Lookout) (Scene Changer: Farmer Yumi's badge) (Meanwhile in Ryder's room in the Lookout) Ryder: Look guys, I'm fine! I don't need your help to beat my nightmares! I'm a fearsome leader! Chase: Well yeah, but maybe we can enter your dreams to try and stop yourself from having these nightmares! Ryder: Hm... good idea! But maybe we can do it, at NIGHT. Rocky: Of course Ryder, that would be a better time to tackle the nightmares! (Scene Changer: Suzan's badge) (Later... at night) Ryder: (Lying in bed) So how are you going to enter my dreams? Suzan: With this! (Pulls something from her purse) The Subconscious Sharer! (She pulls out a Marsh mellow like device with clock on it) This device will help in us getting into your dreams! Ryder: Are you sure that's gonna work? Suzan: Trust me, Alex is going to take control of the thing, while trying not to fall asleep. Alex: Um, actually, I have an MMA tournament on Friday, and I need to train during the morning... So... sorry... Farmer Yumi: Ryder! (Suddenly appears) I have a pic of who might be the cause of this! Ryder: Who? Farmer Yumi: Bad Bird. Ryder: Huh? (Farmer Yumi shows him the picture) So a crow is responsible for my bad dreams huh? Farmer Yumi: Well, he has an army of ninja crows, and I don't think the pups can do well alone! Hm.... *Snaps her fingers* I know who to call! (Scene Changer: Samurai Pizza Cat's Logo) (The phone rings in a temple shaped pizza parlor) Speedy: Yipe! *Answers it* Pizza Cat's Pizza! Home of the Hot and Spicy Samurai Sensation! Farmer Yumi: (Through phone) Hey there Speedy, it's me again. Speedy: Farmer Yumi!? Long time no order! So, what will it be? Farmer Yumi: (Through phone) Well, how about one order of Nightmare Be-Gone to go? Speedy: Bad dreams huh? We're on it! Get out the cash, we'll be there in a fl- Farmer Yumi: (Through phone) I mean my friend Ryder is having bad dreams caused by Bad Bird, can you come to the Lookout to help out? Speedy: The Lookout huh? Alrighty then! See ya! *Hangs up* Hey Polly, Guido, good news! Polly: What is it Speedy? Guido: Are the producers giving us a second season?! Speedy: Actually our old pal Farmer Yumi needs our help! Polly: Well then... Pizza Cats: Time to make a comeback! (The Pizza cats head into the ovens, and into three bullets corresponding with the color of their gear) Francine: Attention customers, it's the moment you've been waiting for, the return of the Pizza Cats! All those who wish to take a pic of this would be good, It'll last longer! (Uses her gun controller) Launch! (She launches the cats out of the Six-Shooter like transporter and fly to the Lookout) (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) Farmer Yumi: I called them over, they should be here in a few minutes. Ryder: Well, if we're doing this, then no dream is too big, no pup is too small! (Presses the special compartment on his Pup-pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: (Sleepy) Ryder needs us.... *Yawn* Logan: (Listening to Quando Quando Quando) Ah, sing it Mic and Nelly! Marshall: (Sleepy) Guys wait up! (Marshall bumps into Logan, causing his headphones to end up on Marshall's head) Logan: Evening Marshall.... Marshall: Night! (Trips over Logan's skateboard) I'm okay! (The elevator heads up to the observatory and switches the pups into their gear, with Marshall still wearing Logan's headphones) Chase: (Sleepy) Ready for... action Ryder sir.... Marshall: Tell me *Yawn* Quando Quando Quando... Monty: Marshall you are STILL wearing Logan's headphones. Marshall: Oh, right... sorry... (Takes them off) Such a good song too! Ryder: Sorry to wake you pups. Suzan: You better be, you interrupted my beauty sleep! Ryder: Anyway.... (Uses his pup pad to show it) Farmer Yumi told me that a guy named Bad Bird is invading my dreams! So I'll need all pups on deck to help out! Of course, Farmer Yumi called in the Samurai Pizza Cats to help out. Hinako Triplets: *Gasp* The Samurai Pizza Cats?! Ryder: You know them? Suzan: We're their biggest fans! Monty: They're coming here?! Logan: When are they coming?! (Three cats dressed in armor hit the main monitor of the Lookout, and fly through it) Speedy: Gr... dang it! Francine has GOT to learn to control the latitude of our launches! Polly: We've been gone for 25 years, she hasn't done this in a while! Guido: So it's kind of hard to get used to it now then it was back then.... Hinakos: Oh.... My.... GOD!! IT'S THEM!! Speedy: Huh? Polly: Didn't realize we still have fans.... Logan: Are you kidding?! Monty: We're your biggest fans! Suzan: Can I have your autograph?! Guido: Well, at least we got a fan base.... (Signs a paper with a picture of the Samurai Pizza Cats with his name on it) There ya are! Speedy: So what's the problem? Ryder: Well, I would say it again, but you crashed through the main monitor! Speedy: (Face palms) *Sigh* Alright... how much does it cost to fix this place? Ryder: I'll fix it after this mission. Speaking of which... (Presses everypup's symbol) I'll need all pups on deck to help me out! Head to my bedroom for further instructions! PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder heads to the elevator while the pups follow, along with the Samurai Pizza Cats and Farmer Yumi, they head into Ryder's room) Suzan: So you ready? Ryder: Okay... here goes. Active the Subconscious Sharer! (Suzan does so, and Ryder goes to sleep) Ryder: ZZZ..... (Snores a la Curly Howard) Suzan: Okay, Farmer Yumi, you stay here in case the Subconscious Sharer's gauge starts to go up. If it does, that means that the dream has turned into this. (Points to a face with a demon smile on it) Nightmare Omen Massacre. That is when you'll help us. Farmer Yumi: Okay... Good luck! Monty: We need no luck, we have skills! (They head into Ryder's dream) Speedy: Are we in?? (The pups and cats see the wonderful sight of The Dream Crossroads) Pups and Cats: Whoa..... Rubble: This must be what Ryder's dreams look like.... Marshall: But there's no nightmares! So why are we here in the first place? ????: Well, nightmares only appear when the person has had a bad day, hacking a person's dreams could be possible, but it is illegal! Suzan: Who said that? Richard: Hello! I'm Richard Watterson, but you can call me Richard. So, who's dreams are you trying to help? Logan: We're trying to find the dreams of Zack Ryder Jr. Richard: Hm... Zack Ryder Jr... Let me just search that up and.... Ah-ha! Now, let me just activate the dream portal and... Volia! Enjoy your time! (They head into the dream portal, to find Ryder inside of a cube container) (Seymour and Jerry are checking the monitors of the facility) Seymour: Hahahaha!! Those foolish felines fell right into my trap! Hahahahaha! Computer Voice: Attention Seymour, incoming message. Jerry: Who could be messaging you at this hour?! Seymour: Well... I never got his real name, but I think his alter ego is um... General Gravestone? Nah that wasn't it... Sergeant Sarcophagus?? No... Um... Monger Mausoleum?? (A mysterious 10 year old boy in a leather jacket with a skeleton mask appears on the main screen of the monitors) ????: Forgetting my name, are we Seymour?! Seymour: Ah there you are, Admiral Afterlife! ????: How could you forget my name?! Seymour: I didn't! I just didn't get to know your real name! Crossbones: My real name is Ranger, but you may call me Captain Crossbones! Seymour: That's what your name was! I was close! Crossbones: Now how are you on scaring Ryder? Seymour: Why do you want us to scare Ryder anyway? He's just a little boy! Crossbones: That business is none of yours! Just do so!! (The monitor returns to normal screen) Pups in Action All: Head into Ryder's dreams and stop Bad Bird Trivia *This is the second episode that focuses on a dream, the first being Pups and the Beanstalk. *This is the first time the pups enter a dream *It is revealed that Ace is afraid of Gargoyles *This is the first episode to feature the largest cast. * Captain Crossbones makes his first appearance References *Speedy, Guido, Polly and Bad Bird make special guest appearances, along with Richard Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball, and Rambamboo from Breadwinners. *The Monster Riot scene is similar to the System Purge scene from Cabin in the Woods *Many monsters from Skylanders, Kirby and a few other franchises appear in this episode * Monty mentions the most annoying sound in the world, which appeared in Dumb and Dumber * Seymour mentions that he just doesn't test monsters, he puts them to the test. This is a reference to the Discovery channel show: Mythbusters Category:Fanon Stories Category:Dreamisodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Nightmares